¿Por que la gallina cruzó la calle?
by Koyuki-Misuki
Summary: Una duda que a desconcertado a los más grandes pensadores de la historia de la humanidad, ¿como responderan los personajes de Naruto a esta duda?, entren y averiguenlo!


**Declaimer:** Naruto no nos pertenece en lo absoluto, es de Sasuke... perdon, de Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

-Bueno, con respecto al título, del ¿por que la gallina cruzó la calle?: pues, esa es una pregunta que ha desconcertado hasta a los más grandes pensadores en la historia de la humanidad. A continuación los personajes de Naruto responderan a esta inquietante duda. De esta forma tal vez nos demos una idea de lo que realmente significa esta pregunta sin respuesta concreta.

¿Por que la gallina cruzó la calle?

**1. Naruto: **por que la gallina queria ser Hokage dattebayo  
**2.Sasuke: **por que queria vengarse de su hermano mayor que estaba del otro lado  
**3.Sakura: **por que la gallina queria ser de utilidad para su equipo  
**4.Sai: **por que queria informarse más acerca de las relaciones humanas y de esa forma comprender a las personas :)  
**5.Kakashi: **por que se perdio en el camino de la vida  
**6.Shikamaru: **no cruzo por que es muy problematico  
**7.Ino: **por que me vio a mi n.n  
**8.Chouji: **por que del otro lado había deliciosa carne asada (¿las gallinas comen carne? o.o)  
**9.Asuma: **ahh... gallina... ¿gallina?... ¿cual gallina?  
**10.Kiba: **por que queria culminar con su plan de exterminar a todos los gatos del mundo... ñacañacañacañaca!!! (risa malevola)  
**11.Akamaru: **guau! n.n  
**12.Hinata: **po-porque... porque que-queria ser más fu-fuerte por la p-persona que admira  
**13.Shino: **... por que del otro lado había un insecto muy raro, el cual queria agregar a su colección  
**14.Kurenai: **porque estaba bajo el efecto de un genjutsu  
**15.Neji: **por que era su destino cruzar la calle  
**16.Ten Ten: **ahhh... Neji... ¿que?... ¡oh si cierto!... dejame pensar...  
**17.Rock Lee: **por que queria disfrutar del poder de su llama de la juventud  
**18.Gai: **por que estaba corriendo hacia el atardecer de la flor de la juventud (no es eso lo mismo? ¬¬U)  
**19.Gaara: **por que quería ser amado pero termino matandolos a todos en el gallinero  
**20.Kankurou: **por que tenía unos tragos de más  
**21.Temari: **por que su hermano los estaba matando a todos y queria salvarse  
**22.Iruka: **por que queria proteger el huevo que siempre considero suyo  
**23.Jiraiya: **por que debia obtener material para su libro  
**24.Tsunade: **por que había perdido dinero y debía escapar de los cobradores  
**25.Kabuto: **por que Orochimaru-sama se lo ordeno  
**26.Orochimaru: **por que deseaba el cuerpo de un pollito que estaba del otro lado  
**27.Kimimaro:** por que quería hacer realidad el sueño de alguien especial  
**28.Anko: **por que queria vengarse del pollo que la mordió en el cuello y luego la abandonó... (¬¬U...) ¿que?...  
**29.Itachi: **por que había matado a todo su gallinero y ya no tenía motivos para permanecer en él, además de que debía verse guay escapando de ahí  
**30.Kisame: **por que así lo quiso Itachi-san  
**31.Deidara **hum... por que estaba haciendo figuras de plastilina hum... y debia huir antes de que explotaran hum...  
**32.Kakuzu: **por que alguien le debía dinero del otro lado  
**33.Hidan: **por que Jasshin-sama lo ordena y por que su religion así lo dicta  
**34.Sasori: **para terminar una nueva marioneta y perfeccionar su tecnica de control mental... ¡Deidara deja eso!...  
**35.Tobi: **por que del otro lado habían caramelitos :)... y por que era una buena gallina :)  
**36.Zetsu: **por que del otro lado había más luz y no podía hacer la fotosíntesis en paz... y la luz solar es muy importante :)  
**37.Lider: **para reunir otras gallinas y formar una organización  
**38.Yondaime: **para sellar a un monstruo en su huevo y salvar su gallinero  
**39.Yamato: **para descubrir quien era realmente y asegurarse de no ser el clon de alguien más  
**40.Shizune: **para evitar que su jefa se emborrache... ¡Tsunade-sama deje esa botella! -se va corriendo-  
**41.Hiashi: **por que el futuro de su clan dependía de eso  
**42.Hizashi: **por que su destino ya estaba sellado y la gallina quería elegir cruzar  
**43.Haku: **por que ese era el sueño de alguien a quien la gallina le debía mucho  
**44.Zabusa: **para hacerse más poderoso y acabar con la villa... digo, gallinero que lo traicionó  
**45.Konohamaru: **para ser reconocido como alguien importante dacore!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misuki: Y bueno gente, hasta aquí llega, esperamos que les haya gustado

Koyuki: nyaa me gusta como kedo n.n y pensar q es lo primero q escribimos juntas x3

Misuki: como sea, de todas formas fue corto TT... mala amiga ¬¬...

Koyuki: ¬¬ boya

Misuki: si, si, como sea, por cierto... ¿cual es tu comentario desde un punto de vista psicoanalítico sobre las respuestas de cada uno? (eso fue largo-.-)

Koyuki: bueh, algunos podrian tomarlo como una simple parodia de un verdadero analisis psicologico y epistemologico a esta incognita, pero creo que tambien nos podria ayudar a arrojar luz frente a ésta, dejando en claro que si te hacen esta pregunta, ésto es lo que no debes responder! n.nU

Misuki :ah... ¿que?... disculpa, estaba mirando para otra parte¿podrías repetirlo?

Koyuki: nada¬¬ que algunos pueden tomarlo como un ejemplo de lo que no deben decir. eso. Misu-nya deberia aprender a tomar atencion -.-

Al diablo!... bueno, gracias a todos por leer esto y no olviden dejar reviews por favor!


End file.
